


Sappy Fanfic Angst: a Sirius/Remus fic

by emokid6969



Series: Please Come Home [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fairies, Other, Recovery, Shitty Family, True Love, past sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emokid6969/pseuds/emokid6969
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Please Come Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077776
Kudos: 3





	Sappy Fanfic Angst: a Sirius/Remus fic

"I don't think you get how terrible my family was," Sirius said, playing with a Snitch they'd stolen from James. Remus sat on the dock with their feet in the water, pants rolled up to the knee and looking absolutely ridiculous. "Like, I know that yours were bad, that's fucking obvious, but can we please spend a little time addressing the fact that, after I was twelve and Bella left, I was literally expected to rebuild the entirety of Grimmauld place and didn't even get to Hogwarts full-time until the teachers noticed halfway through fourth year?"

Moony rolled their eyes, splashing the lake into small ripples. "They were shitheads. You, however, are exquisite, and I love you dearly."

Sirius wanted to take Moony's foot and lick it, watch their eyes roll back in their head, but affronted pride won out. "This is no laughing matter!" said Sirius, hands on hips, theatrical.

Moony's eyes widened, taking Sirius in, sincerity warring with attraction for control of their features. "I mean it. They're shitheads. It's just, you talk about them like that's all you come from, and I don't really know how to affirm that without wanting to mention the other wonderful things you made yourself from." Moony scratched behind their ear with a wet hand, and the damp strands clung to their neck. "Like your devotion to the library, and our adventures with the tower dragons, and becoming an Animagus to save me. You're made of love, you know." Moony's eyes glowed and Sirius politely ignored the small bulge that had arisen in Moony's pants. Coincidentally, it was just at that moment that Sirius decided to lean a bit further back to show off their torso. Moony's breath hitched, but their face stayed determined. "I love you, you know."

Sirius rolled over and kissed Moony, tugging their hair in a firm pull that left Moony melty and sweet-eyed. "Yeah, you do," said Sirius, and cupped Moony's cheek. "And I will literally always love you. You fucking know this." And the water was clear and the day was beautiful in the shine of their love.

_The dragons tell the story of a werewolf who became a fairy. And they do not tell it often, for dragon tales are numerous, and dragon memories are long. But before the full moon, every dragon looks to the horizon for the sight of the fairy-wolf and the shapeshifter who loves them, roaming the mountains together in search of pomegranates and long-lost libraries. And if the dragons happen to build libraries in the woods and leave them empty, filling their top floors with eternal untended vegetable gardens, it is only because an empty library will sing, on the rainiest nights, and their upper towers will glow, and vegetables will appear on doorsteps around the countryside. On the muddiest mornings, the tracks of a fairy-wolf and their true love can be seen next to these doorsteps._


End file.
